


ensemble

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ATEEZ (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Making Out, theyre both fashion students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: fashion students hongjoong and hyunsuk make out in a closet. thats it
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Choi Hyunsuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	ensemble

**Author's Note:**

> love these best boy blue-haired rapper leaders

“Thank you, Seonghwa, seriously. I don't know what I would have done without you.” Hongjoong says, brushing back his sweaty hair from his face. 

Seonghwa waves his hands, spread fingers forming a fan to brush it off. He's still wearing one of the outfits Hongjoong's been working himself to the bone over, an elegant piece that Seonghwa pulls off perfectly, of course, sheer fabric under his blood red jacket. “It's fine, Hongjoong, really. I had the time, I don't mind. You know I love the things you make.” 

Hongjoong thinks he just might cry, the stress and pressure that's been building up the past couple months of working on his final project collecting behind his eyes, begging for an outlet. He blinks furiously, smiling wide. That's genuine, at least, relief and the remaining tension swirling inside of him. He reaches out and catches Seonghwa's hands in his, squeezing briefly before letting go. “You can go change now, it's pretty easy to get out of.” Seonghwa nods and smiles comfortingly before turning around and relieving Hongjoong of the dread of crying in front of his friend's roommate he might just have a little bit of a crush on. 

Everything else is taken care of for now, at least until in a little while when Hongjoong inevitably starts getting antsy about what's happening to his precious art he's poured his heart into. The hallway backstage of the auditorium is empty now, the audience and teachers having filed out or outside after the exhibition. Hongjoong still glances back and forth to make sure there's nobody around before he ducks into the janitor's closet, breath wooshing out of his lungs the moment he closes the door behind him. His back hits the wall and he slides all the way down until his knees are up in front of him, wrapping his arms around them and resting his cheek on his knees. 

He lets a little breathless smile take over his face as his shoulders relax, the first few tears finally rolling down his cheeks. God, it feels so fucking good, a release of all the pent-up frustrations and struggles not just over the past few months, but ever since he got into university. He's not going to get his hopes up too much for high praise or best in his program or anything, he's just glad he's done.

The first wave of tears trickles to a stop, and Hongjoong rubs the back of his hands under his eyes, taking a good long breath. This might be the best he's felt all year, brain finally relatively quiet and leaving him alone for once. 

But of course, the universe can never leave him alone. The door swings open, bright artificial light streaming in just as his eyes had gotten used to the dark. Hongjoong shields his eyes with one hand, squinting and making out who the figure in the doorway is. It's Choi Hyunsuk, because of course it is. 

“Oh, Hongjoong-ssi! I'm sorry, I was just going to...” 

Ok, he's definitely still a little scared of Hongjoong. He's a year under him but so talented and passionate already, open about it in a way that Hongjoong wishes he could have been. Hyunsuk reminds him of his younger self a little too much, honestly.

“Have a little bit of a breakdown before getting out there again?” Hongjoong offers with a smile. 

Hyunsuk swallows and nods, rubbing the back of his neck before letting out a nervous laugh. “Exactly that, actually. Sorry for bothering you, I'll just-”

“No no no, it's fine.” Hongjoong rushes to object, lowering his hand away from his face and gesturing towards the open space. “I'm done, I can leave. All yours.” 

Hyunsuk's smile grows, wide and bright for a moment before he tamps it back down, eyes darting around at everywhere but Hongjoong. “Oh, thank you. I just need a quiet second, though, you don't have to leave if you're comfortable.” 

Oh? Hongjoong pauses for a moment before shrugging, tucking his legs closer to his body and sweeping his hand over the floor in front of him. “Sure, come on in.” 

Hyunsuk worries his bottom lip between his teeth, a tiny bit of red splotching over his cheeks before he quickly ducks into the closet and gently closes the door behind him, the light slipping away. And then they're left in the dark, alone, together. Hyunsuk bumps around for a few seconds, clearly not as used to the layout of this closet as Hongjoong is. Hongjoong can feel his shoes bumping against his as he settles into the same sitting position, his eyes adjusting again until he can make out the outline of the other boy. 

There's not much space in here, really. It's overfilled with both of their presence, their body heat and warm breath raising the temperature immediately. Hyunsuk's fingertips brush against his, the unexpected content shooting a little jolt of sensation through him, and there's a dragging pause where they're both uncomfortably aware of their proximity before the other removes his hand quietly. 

Hongjoong rests his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. The silence is absolutely suffocating, crawling into his throat and poking at his insides to do something about it. His eyes flick open again, landing right on Hyunsuk's staring back at him. Even in the darkness there's no way around it, Hyunsuk is unfairly pretty. 

Hongjoong feels loose and comfortable, itching for something unnameable, his usual walls taken down for the moment. Hyunsuk's eyes have flickered away again, letting out a breath of a laugh, but Hongjoong's eyes don't stray from the lines of his face in the gloom. He shifts, tucking his legs under him, searching desperately for something to break the silence, even if only to get out of here before he does something stupid. 

“You've improved a lot,” he starts, the sound of his voice falling dead in the still air. Hyunsuk makes an acknowledging sound but still doesn't voluntarily make eye contact, unconsciously moving to mirror Hongjoong's position with his legs folded under him. “I really liked that third piece, especially what you did with the color and texture.” It is true, but Hongjoong would never thought he'd say it out loud. He has a habit of avoiding people he finds attractive at all costs, after all. 

“Oh, really? Thank you, that was actually my favorite.” Hyunsuk's voice is a little bit raspy, wavering a little bit with the excitement he's obviously trying to hide. “I watched yours too, you know. I-” he can't see exactly what happened, but Hyunsuk must have moved in the darkness, maybe made the same mistake Hongjoong did the first time he came in here and put too much pressure on the slippery plastic broom bristles. Whatever happened, Hyunsuk makes a surprised little noise and falls forward, hands reaching out to catch himself on Hongjoong's thighs. 

Both of them freeze in place, Hongjoong holding his breath even with how little oxygen there seems to be in the air right now. Even through his pants, the points of contact between them burns like a brand, attracting all attention to it. Hyunsuk slowly raises his head, finally making eye contact, eyes wide and reflecting in the small amount of light slipping through the door cracks. 

They move at the same time, lips crashing together a little off-center in the dark. Hongjoong gasps in a breath, hands instinctively coming up to wrap around the back of Hyunsuk's head. The other boy is bolder than he expected, taking the opportunity to tilt his head and fit their mouths together perfectly. Hongjoong's brain goes a little blank, relaxing into the firm warmth of another body against him, moving together in an instinctual rhythm.

Hyunsuk's hands come up to loop around his shoulders, and Hongjoong pushes forward, pressing the other boy flat against the ground. It breaks the kiss, and Hyunsuk leans his head back and laughs free and breathless, eyes sparkling at this close distance. Hongjoong can't help but lean again and kiss him deeper, slower, feeling out the shape of his lips and tongue with his own. Hyunsuk matches him, getting messier and wetter by the second. 

Hongjoong doesn't know how long it goes, how long they spend caught up with exploring each other with lips and hands, his fingers now splayed over the warm skin of Hyunsuk's back. His skin feels lit up from the inside, dizzy from the sweet little noises Hyunsuk makes into his mouth. He can't remember all the reasons this is a stupid idea anymore, just about to dip his hands lower when a loud noise echoes through the cramped closet. They both still, breaking apart and turning towards the door at the same time. That was definitely the sound of a door opening. 

They glance back at each other, reality finally starting to hit at the sound of footsteps right outside the hallway. Suddenly the stifling awkwardness is back, and Hongjoong slowly slips his hands away, wiping the spit from his mouth. Hyunsuk slowly scoots back up in a sitting position, and they both stare at the ground, breathing still a little heavy as the loud footsteps gradually fade from hearing. 

“Um.” Hyunsuk starts. “That was kinda exactly what I needed. Thanks?” He awkwardly laughs again, and Hongjoong relaxes. Ok, this really doesn't have to be a big deal. It's fine, just two acquaintances letting out some stress, nice. 

Hongjoong swallows and nods, fixing his collar. Thankfully he doesn't have to stew in the doubt of his actions anymore, because Hyunsuk gets up first, now seemingly having no problem making eye contact with him, though the nerves are back in his voice. “See you later, I guess?” Hongjoong nods again, no words he could say coming to mind at all. Hyunsuk smiles cutely and waves a little bit as he opens the door, glancing right and left in the hallway before he ducks out and leaves Hongjoong to himself again. 

He can't really do anything but stare at the opposite wall, absentmindedly thumbing over his kiss-swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)
> 
> pls feel free to come talk to me about treasure!!! i rlly need more teume moots hehe


End file.
